The present invention relates generally to remote gaming systems, and more particularly, to a lottery system in which lottery games typically embodied in a ticket having multiple chances which represent a single outcome offered by a lottery authority are rendered on a gaming computer as an "electronic ticket," such as, for example, a dedicated hand-held device or programmed general personal computer, which enables a player to reveal the ticket outcome with the same convenience as typical paper scratch-off tickets at any location without the gaming computer ever having to be physically or electronically connected to a lottery system network during play, thereby providing enhanced play value for the player and greater revenues for the lottery authority.
In one type of common prior art paper instant ticket system, a computer generates a randomized prize datastream comprised of a finite series of win/lose outcomes. Each outcome is assigned to a lottery ticket, and each ticket contains one or more game chances which yield the assigned outcome. The player cannot change the ticket outcome, he or she merely scratches off certain areas of the ticket in accordance with the rules of the game to reveal the outcome. The ticket contains indicia which provide the player with a means to determine win/lose results or prize status, and the type of prize (e.g., cash or a free ticket). The aggregate of all winning outcomes in any randomized prize datastream is a predetermined percentage payout of the total revenues that would be generated by the sale of all of the tickets incorporating that particular randomized prize datastream.
Each ticket is assigned a unique ticket serial number for validation purposes which identifies that ticket with a specific outcome, and a batch number which links the ticket to a master carton in which groups of tickets are shipped to lottery retailers in specific quantities. The ticket serial number is usually concealed beneath the foil of the ticket. The batch number is typically visible on the ticket in the form of a bar code. All tickets in a given master carton are part of the same ticket lot and are sold at the same price point. Each master carton is labeled with a unique master carton serial number which is tracked by a central computer associated with the lottery authority. The central computer also stores every ticket serial number and the associated outcome for that ticket. When the instant tickets are to be sold to customers, the lottery retailer communicates the master carton serial number via his on-line agent terminal to the lottery central computer and thereby activates all of the paper instant tickets in each master carton. This action activates all of the ticket serial numbers in that master carton, and typically causes the lottery retailer's lottery bank account to be automatically debited for the wholesale cost of that master carton within a specified time period.
To redeem a winning paper lottery ticket, the player presents the same to a redeeming agent, either at a lottery retailer or lottery office, or mails the ticket in for redemption. To effectuate the redemption process, the redeeming agent scans the bar code on the ticket which represents the batch serial number on the ticket through a bar code scanner associated with the agent terminal. The ticket agent also enters the ticket serial number into the agent terminal. These ticket serial numbers are transmitted to the central computer for purposes of validation. When the central computer receives a validation request, it activates an on-line validation program which queries a ticket value database using the particular ticket and batch serial numbers to confirm that the ticket came from an activated master carton. If the ticket value database confirms a payout, the validation program authorizes the lottery retailer to pay the player cash or provide another prize (e.g., a free ticket).
In other paper instant ticket systems, there is no lottery central computer which manages the system. The lottery retailer simply buys tickets from a printer, resells them to players, and then handles all aspects of validation and payment of winnings.
Paper instant ticket systems suffer from several drawbacks. These include the costs of printing tickets, the physical inventory costs, the costs to the lottery authority and retailer associated with unsold tickets, the inability to effectively offer low-price games (e.g., $0.25, $0.10), the limited game choices for the player, and the stigma associated with paper tickets as appealing toward lower income players, among others.
As an alternative to instant paper tickets, systems have been devised which replicate instant tickets on a computer terminal or gaming machine. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,035, which discloses an on-line video gaming system comprised of a plurality of slave terminals, a plurality of master processing units, and a central game processor. A plurality of slave terminals are networked to each master processing unit and all of the master processing units are networked to the central game processor. The central game processor downloads fixed pools of game plays to each master processing unit. The slave terminals request game plays from the fixed pool in the master processing unit. The group of slave terminals coupled to a particular master processing unit display indications of the chances of purchasing one of the remaining winning plays in that pool to provide an element of competition between players situated at the various slave terminals. Thus, players at each slave terminal may decide to wait for the odds of purchasing a winning play to increase by allowing other competitors to purchase some of the remaining non-winning plays. Although this system is capable of rendering instant paper tickets in a video format, its primary drawback is that it is a networked on-line system. Every play (outcome) requested by the slave terminal must be downloaded on-line from the master processing unit. Accordingly, this system is limited in that players can only engage in lottery play at specified locations.
Another on-line video gaming system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,998. This system comprises a plurality of remote terminals networked to a central controller which generates a prize pool based upon a pool seed which is fed to a random number generator. The central controller divides the prize pool into mini-pools, each of which has a known amount of low-end prize value (e.g., all prizes of $25 or less). There are a selected number of larger prizes which are distributed among the mini-pools where some mini-pools have a large prize and some have none. Mini-pools are assigned to each terminal for each game which is rendered on the terminal as needed. The remote terminals have means for randomizing each mini-pool assigned to the terminal using a mini-pool seed provided by the central controller to feed a random number generator using a randomizing algorithm. When the central processor has assigned all mini-pools within a pool, the central processor creates a new pool. After players have played a sufficient number of games to exhaust an entire mini-pool at a given remote terminal, it connects to the central controller and is assigned a new mini-pool. This system also has significant limitations. Because the prize structure in the mini-pools is assigned to each remote terminal in a "dynamic state", i.e., the remote terminal is assigned active outcomes before a player engages in play, it is necessary to provide various security measures in the remote terminals to prevent an unscrupulous player from "looking ahead" by "hacking" the machine and determining the outcome sequence in any given mini-pool. Otherwise, a player might learn at what point in the mini-pool a large win will occur for the game being played and then wait to play until when a favorable outcome is due to occur. This characteristic thus makes such a system unsuitable for an off-line arrangement where players are free to purchase "tickets" and view the outcomes at any location.
It is therefore desirable to provide an off-line system in which a player can enjoy games having a predefined outcome determined by a lottery authority or the like on a gaming device, without the need to be physically or electronically linked to a central computer associated with the lottery authority during play, where "ticket" purchase and redemption of winnings may be done at virtually any location, and where the lottery authority is not at risk of being cheated since there are no secrets stored in the device.